Wilma Bishop
Wilma Bishop (ウィルマ・ビショップ) is a witch of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group, originating from Britannia and originally attached with the Faraway Land Air Force. She is the older sister of Lynette Bishop from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, and the daughter of the veteran of the First Neuroi War Minnie Bishop. Background Wilma is the daughter of a wealthy and upper class merchant, and Minnie Bishop, a veteran Witch of the First Neuroi War who fought in London. She is the eldest sister in the Bishop family. Her father went to college together with Flying Officer Schade's father, and they competed with each other in sports as well as academics. Patricia's family was friendly with the Bishops during her early years, and Patricia's father sometimes tries to stir up a feeling of rivalry between the two families, but Schade herself doesn't really seem to care. She showed her talent as a witch in her childhood. However, she entered the Flight Academy in Faraway Land, the new continent, instead of Britannia, her home country. Knowing that the enlistment procedures and training period for the Britannian Air Force were long, Wilma went to Faraway Land alone, and after receiving her mechanized air infantry qualifications there, she returned to Europe as part of a deployment to aid in the defense of Britannia. Her affiliation was the Britannian Commonwealth Faraway Land 416 Squadron. She took down a Reconnaissance type Neuroi with her teammate above The Strait of Dover in 1941. Due to the large number of fleet escorts and air defense missions along the coast, there were few direct battles with Neuroi, and there were only a few victories recorded. As an air infantryman, she did not have any particulary noteworthy skills, and never participated in any large operations. As the moment she joined the Isle of Wight Detachment Group, she was the most experienced Witch in the group. She continued fighting, protecting London, until she was 20, at which point she retired. After her retirement, she and many other Gallian and Britannian witches rushed together to help Lynette Bishop, who was engaged in the reconstruction of Gallia with Perrine H. Clostermann. She has a propensity to love older mens, and after being discharged, she marries a 30-year-old Faraway Land Air Force officer and surprises the surroundings. Personality In contrast to her sister, Lynette, she is very active and a vibrant ball of energy. Naturally bright and playful, at home she is not unlike her sister, and loves both making and eating sweets. However, one constant source of worry for her is how the eating part affects her weight. Optimist, openminded and sacrificed, she has a bad habit of sleeping wrongly in other bedrooms. She is also a little jealous of her sister and has a surprisingly strong will to act. Her breasts' are smaller than Lynette's. She also has a close relationship with (at the moment) Flight Lieutenant Rudel and Pilot Officer Beurling whom were both drinking buddies and her colleages in the early times of the war. Abilities She serves as the squadron's sharpshooter and possesses the ability to control the flight of projectiles to a limited extent. It would also appear she can charge magical energy into the shots to increase their effectiveness. This power, Ballistic Stabilization (弾道安定, Dandō Antei) allow her to affect bullets and other objects thrown in flight. Classified in the Telekinesis lineage. Being the sibling of Lynne, she has the same magic ability than her, albeit, she can use it with much greater prowess. As an air infantryman, she did not have any particulary noteworthy skills. Apppearances Audio media *Himegoe Voice Albums, Volume 2, mentioned by Lynette *Himebana Drama Albums, Volume 1, mentioned by Lynette Light Novels *Clash in the Suomus Misfits Squadron Manga *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora, Chapter 1 *Katayoku no Majotachi *Unknown Witches: Secret File - 'Intermission' chapter Trivia *Her familiar, like her younger sister Lynette, is the Scottish Fold cat, although unlike Lynette, the characteristic folding ears of the Scottish Fold are only apparent on Wilma. *She is likely based on Canadian WWI pilot Billy Bishop's son, Arthur, as Billy Bishop is the pilot archetype for her mother Minnie Bishop. *She is good at making sweets for tea time such as scones and muffins, however, she loves eating them as much as making them. Gallery Wilma Scan 1.jpg Wilma Scan 2.jpg Afsa.jpg Afsb.jpg I118454.jpg 4326308-01.jpg Wilma Isle of Wight.jpg Expanded World Witches Wilma Bishop.jpg Wilma Bishop 4.jpg Category:Suomus Misfit Squad Category:Strike Witch Category:Illustration Column Category:Sergeants Category:Isle of Wight Detachment Group Category:Britannia